Hoping for Snow
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Hope falls for Snow, but Snow is engaged. HopeXSnow A breathtaking suspense romance between Hope and his enemy turned love interest. First time fanfic writer. Language and sexual content. R&R! Thank you to all my readers!
1. Too Far for Hope

The look in Snow's eyes when Serah was crystallized was pure torment, even for a boy who loathed the very breath Snow so stutteringly inhaled. He was the reason his life got ruined, so wouldn't seeing the same fate happen to his adversary make him happy?

The answer was no. As confusing as that made Hope, it was true.

Hope hated Snow, he simply HAD to for his late mother's sake. Didn't he?

Snow was the one who let her die, whose hand just couldn't hold on long enough. Yet Hope just couldn't make himself completely hate the man that stood so broken before him. A glimmer of despair flickered in Hope, he wanted to comfort the man who destroyed him, as odd as that seems. Then Snow looked up with a vengeance in his blue eyes and Hope yet again felt the pang of hate he so longed for. The flame re-ignited as Snow made his vow to bring Serah back.

Hope could understand the hate, but he couldn't understand that the true reason behind it was jealousy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The point of no return, he had broken Snow completely, in mind and in body. Hope lays next to his new founded hero. The man who just risked his life to save a boy that attempted to take his. But how? Hope took this in his mind as them finally being even. With a last shuddering breath, Hope's eyes close.

Hours pass before Hope wakes up again, dreary yet comfortable. He feels weightless. Once he completely comes to his senses, he realizes that Snow is carrying him with every ounce of his strength. This couldn't just be kindness, could it?

Despite Hope's doubts… he knew. Right then and there. He loved Snow. And there was nothing he could do about it…no matter how much he ever wanted to. But as Hope realizes this, he also realizes that he doesn't want to do anything about it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~5 Years later~

"Snow!" Hope's hushed whisper vibrates through the thin Bodhum air. He shakes Snow's strong bronzed shoulder, which is slightly exposed above the shield of his nighttime blanket. "Snow!"

"Hmm?" Snow mumbles quietly. Hope smiles, his best friend stirring out of a light sleep. "Hope dammit. I had a long night with Serah, could you come back later?" Hope's smile quickly fades at the sound of his best friend's fiancée. They'd been engaged for nearly six years and they still hadn't tied the knot.

"Get up you ass." Hope shoves into Snow hard, but Snow still doesn't budge. "Ugh." Hope groans and lays next to Snow. Serah has gone out, to the beach no doubt, for a midnight drink. Her habits increasingly getting worse. So Hope lays there, his tall lean body next to the well muscled broad physique encased in tanned skin that still stands at least a foot over him. Things have changed for Hope in the past years, his realization of his feelings for his post-enemy friend growing stronger with each daybreak. Hope's sea-green eyes flick over to examine Snow's wide back, each muscle as if expertly carved by Gods. He doesn't know what to do with the spare time that stretches between them.

So Hope doesn't think, he acts on instinct. His body shifts so that he is facing Snow, he slowly wedges his body closer to him, feeling so small again by the large man. He gets so close that the blonde hair escaping from the black bandana Snow wears begin to tickle his nose and upper lip. Hope absorbs this moment, the scent illuminating from his partner intoxicating the say the least. His pale hand raises from his side and slips slowly over Snow's hip. Expecting his friend to recoil, Hope tenses, but nothing happens. Slowly, his fingertips tracing the chiseled abdominals of his ally, he rests his arm on Snow. Snow doesn't move, he is either asleep or under the impression that his fiancée is the being who lays next to him as opposed to his innocent best friend of 5 years. Hope jumps slightly as Snow takes his hand lightly in his own. A soft noise escapes from Snow's throat as he shifts his body so that he is laying on his back. Hope's heart is pounding uncontrollably as this moment finally catches up with him. Should he take advantage of his friend's poor judgment in such a weary state? Or should he just play it safe and leave?

"Baby…" Snow mumbled tiredly as he squeezes Hope's hand, completely under the impression that Serah is the one who wants him so badly at this moment. Hope attempts to pull his hand from Snow's rock grasp but fails miserably. He might of grown and developed extremely within the past half decade, but he is still no match for Snow. Snow rolls over again, this time to face Hope. Hope can feel Snow's breath hit his face and he wishes he could catch his own. He waits a few seconds, waiting for something to happen. Snow adjusts his pillow with his free hand, making it so their noses touch ever so lightly. Face to face they lay, just breathing onto each other, feeling the moment though neither of them conscious enough to fully embrace it. Snow's face pushes in closer, making their noses dodge each other to avoid unnecessary impact. Hope can't contain himself any longer. He is done waiting. He beings to close his eyes, he wants to lean in the last inch and kiss him. But he can't. He just can't. His mind is preventing him from moving forward. He feels Snow's strong legs against his thin legs, the pressure between them so intense, so thick, that no force imaginable would seem powerful enough to overcome it.

Then one action blurs into another. Snow's arm wraps surely around Hope's waist, pulling him dangerously close. Their lips are but a hair away from each other. A heat builds up in Hope, it seems so hot that it could incinerate them both, but it doesn't, it seems to feed Snow's actions. As if he can feel it, as if he can taste it. Hope's heart inflates, he wants this. Just one kiss, a stolen secret he can remember forever. Just this moment, he has him. Snow is right here, a gasp away, within his reach. The stubble on Snow's chin brushes against Hope's smooth jaw line. The bristle seems to make Hope shiver and quake, he's so close now. Snow leans in the last distance and lays his lips softly on Hope's. He applies pressure to them, careful and passionate within the briefest of moments. Hope relishes the moment, feeling every texture that Snow provides.

A sound from behind makes Hope's eyes open. Serah is done with her drink.


	2. Caught Between Fiancees

To Hope's mounting horror, the door swung open and a stumbling Serah supported by a sturdy Labreau moved into sight.

"Serah, I don't know how long we can keep this up girl." Labreau whispers to the out of sorts pink haired girl.

"What? Fine." Serah tries to stand upright. "I don't need you."

"Oh Serah…" Labreau lets the sentence hang open, it isn't like any of this will be remembered by Serah tomorrow. Hope hides in Snow's shadow as the light from the hallway looms in, like a monster in search of prey. He holds his breath, waiting to be discovered. He imagines how he'd explain himself to Lebreau. 'I was just visiting.' 'I wanted to talk to Snow.' But what if Snow remembers what happened? Hope unintentionally touches his lips, stirring the covers. Lebreau looks over quickly but is soon distracted by Serah's sudden loss of balance. She supports the younger girl with one arm, but Serah regains semi-consciousness long enough to trip over to the bed.

"Night hun. Let's try not to make a habit of this." Labreau laughs lightly at her own dead end joke before closing the door, making all light disappear. Hope starts to get up slowly, trying to not alert Snow or Serah. Before he can even sit up fully he feels Serah's weight next to him on the bed. His eyes widen in horror, every muscle in his body seems to tighten, the hair on the back of his pale neck erect.

"Hey baby, lay down. It's me." Serah pulls Hope back down by the collar. Snow is fast asleep, and as Hope knows from being a long time friend, is that once Snow is out, he's out. Hope swallows the lump in his throat. "I know you don't like to take advantage of me when I'm like this, but please?"

Hope didn't think this could get worse, but as he realized what she was not so subtly hinting towards, he froze. He looks at the large man next to him and longs for his touch. Then he looks at Serah, with her large glazed over eyes pleading him in the darkness, he feels sick. He would never want to hurt Snow, no matter how much of a prime opportunity this is. His mind overflows with choices. He settles on one. Play it cool. As cool as Snow.

"Baby not tonight. I'm tired." There was no doubt that Hope's voice was completely unlike Snow's, but at this point, Serah was too drunk to notice or care. She giggles girlishly. Hope takes this as a surprise.

"My turn to take control?" She childishly laughs, thinking all of this to be a merry game or even worse, some off-humor bit of foreplay. Hope tries to object but his lips are struck motionless by Serah's sweet alcohol tasting lips pressed against his. He thinks of Snow and the feeling he had when he kissed him, now that feeling was gone and replaced by an intense fiery feeling in his chest. The feeling was unknown to Hope, he doesn't understand it. Serah flings her light body on top of Hope, keeping their kiss as she does. Hope closes his eyes and accepts her tongue working his way into his mouth as he allows himself to be readjusted by Serah's knees on either side of his hips.

Before Hope can even think, her top is off and she is unbuttoning his pants. He finally gets lifted out of his daze and comes to sense with reality. He stares down at Serah's playful grin as she attempts to take his pants off.

"Se-Serah!" Hope says a little too loudly. She looks up at him groggily, a questioning look settled on her brow. Hope realizes that he could use this situation to his advantage. Relieve sexual tension and get Snow and Serah to break up by accusing Serah of coming on to him. As much as this seems ideal, Hope just can't bring himself to a conclusion like that. Serah ignores him and reaches into his pants. Despite how uncomfortable this is for Hope, he decides to stick to his previous plan. "Serah, baby."

"Yeah?" She hiccups halfway through the word.

"Why don't you go ask Lebreau for some drinks?" Hope gulps and stares at the sex-driven girl whose head hovers above his partially exposed boxers. She tries to think of a reason to object, but instead nods and climbs off of the soft bed. She weaves her way drunkenly to the door and opens it. Hope takes his chance. He lovingly looks at Snow before he slips out of the room. Behind him he hears Lebreau scolding Serah and Serah's gargled replies. Hope races down the hall as quietly as possible. He rounds a corner and leans against the tacky wallpaper of the inn.

"What the hell just happened?" Hope can still taste Serah in his mouth and Snow on his lips. The sensation is dazzling and hypnotic. He zips his pants up quickly as he sees a shadowy figure approaching.

"Rough night?" It's Maqui.

"I guess you could say that." Hope rubs the back of his neck.

"Hah, well I trust you didn't do anything you won't regret tomorrow." Maqui jabs playfully. Hope notices that he came from Yuj's room. "Oh and button your pants."

Maqui walks away with a smug smile and Hope looks down at his pants, his face whiter than white. He buttons his pants then runs to his room, a distance and a half away from the Villiers/Farron room. A room where lost chances and temptation held secrets still linger.


	3. Drunk in Dreams

The next day came alarmingly quick. A sliver of morning Bodhum sunlight slid into Hope's room, invading his space through the sheer curtains his father had sent him. It seems like an ordinary day, and Hope tries to embrace it as that, but in the darkest depths of his mind he feels all the sensations of last night. He tries to remember the parts only about Snow, but Serah leaning over him ready to do God knows what to him really stays in the forefront of his mind. He somehow longs to go back and let it happen. Hit a few velocycles with one stone.

Lose his virginity, break the engaged couple up, and have the guy he truly loved right next to him while it all went down. But then he thinks of the torment that Snow would of felt afterwards, knowing the two people he loved and trusted beyond anything else had betrayed him. And in his own bed no less. Hope's thoughts are interrupted by his doorknob turning.

"Wake up!" It's Snow. He walks into the dimly lit room. He lets his eyes adjust a bit before his tall broad frame sexily sulks to Hope's window. Hope bites his lip, all the repressed sexual energy from last night flourishing as he looks at his best friend from his sandy blonde hair to his large feet. Hope recalls a myth about feet size as compared to… "Hope!"

"Yeah?" Hope snaps back into reality, not unlike the way his shades snapped up, bathing the room in light.

"Get your ass up! We have things to do." Snow's eyebrows raise expectantly, his gorgeous form intimidating and alluring at the same time.

"Like what? And where's Serah?" Hope asks as he gets to his feet.

"We are paying Light a visit…and Serah is a bit sick." Hope walks to his bathroom and rolls his eyes at Snow's excuse for Serah. Then his words hit him.

"Lightning? We are going to see her?" Hope smiles a bit, he's missed his old friend.

"Did I st-st-stutter? Yeah, we are going to see her. I gotta drop something off." Snow winks, flashing Hope the famous half smile.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nautilus, City of Dreams.

Of course it would be Lightning's idea to meet in a crowded place, it granted her the option of ignoring Snow easier. No matter how mended their friendship now was, she still had a cold spot for his cockiness. Nonetheless, once she saw Hope, she brightened.

"Hope! Is that you? Dear God you've grown!"Lightning pulls Hope into a warm hug before she looks at Snow and gives him a steely gaze. "I trust that my sister is okay, despite the fact she lives with you?"

"Don't forget that we also sleep in the same bed." Snow winks and both Lightning and Hope cringe, both for different reasons but equally disgusted. Snow laughs a bit and looks at a nearby chocobo. "Love these things."

"Give it." Lightning extends her hand. Snow looks at the awaiting palm and then at the bewildered Hope.

"Light, can't we…?" Snow gestures for them to walk away from Hope. The object must be one that upon revealing it, an explanation would be required. Hope was right on thinking this. Snow obeys and puts an object in Lightning's hand. It's the engagement necklace Snow gave Serah. A million questions flutter through Hope's mind.

"It's broken." Snow answers Hope's eyes. Hope deflates a bit. Using this to his advantage, he askes why.

"Serah was drunk and fell. She always seems to get drunk at night." Lightning shoots Snow a cold look. "Either her 'hero' is sleeping and not there to rescue her, or he enjoys the drunken sex too much. Either one is disgusting." Snow doesn't look into her eyes once the harsh words hit him.

"You act like it's my fault." He cowers slightly.

"It might be." She spits. She turns to look at Hope and she softens. "It was good seeing you." Without another glance to Snow she walks into the crowd. Hope looks at Snow, both at a loss for words.

"Sometimes I wish you still hated me." Snow lowers his eyes.

"Wh-why?" Hope's eyes get wide.

"Because now, if I wanted to die, which I don't…all the time. It'd be easier to let you go. But since you're my best friend, I can't die. I'd hurt you too much." He straightens his jacket. "Sometimes I wish it was just you and me."

"I do too." Hope smiles. "I really do." Snow doesn't catch the hint.

"That isn't possible though…" Snow scratches his head. "Wanna get drunk?"

"What?" Hope is confused. "Like, now?"

"Yeah, Lightning always shakes me up." Snow laughs and leads Hope to the nearest bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two beers, three drinking games, and fifty gil later, Snow is drunk off his mind. Hope didn't drink as much but is still noticeably buzzed.

"Okay okay, so did you see Light? She was like SHE'S A DRUNK!" Snow laughs harder and Hope is laughing so hard that no noise is escaping him. Their laughing dies down, but a silly smirk is still lightly placed on Snow's lips.

"Hey Snow?" Hope drinks again.

"Yuhh?" He slurs.

"Do you like…me?" Snow gives him an adorable confused look, like a child would.

"Yeah, we are like…" He tries to cross his fingers to represent how close they are, but epically fails. He gives up. "Ya get it."

"Uh no I don't…do you like…would you ever kiss me?" Hope looks down, automatically regretting his words. He looks at some stragglers as they walk by. Nautilus is almost quiet.

"Well like, if there was a boat." He starts, Hope looks over at him, confused. "And there was Serah…but you were Serah? And then we would sail. And go into the bedroom and do stuff." The drunken response makes no sense, causing Hope to laugh.

"What if I was Serah now? On dry land?" Hope wipes a tear from his eye.

"Are you? Cuz if you are, you gotta tell me!" Snow points at Hope, his eyes wide.

"Uhm, sure?" Hope tries to understand Snow, but falters at this question. Snow leans closer to Hope, blue eyes searching. "I am, Snow."

Snow puts a large hand on the back of Hope's neck and Hope nearly squeals from joy. Slowly Snow presses his lips to Hope's, the taste of alcohol meshing into his mouth. Hope opens his mouth and allows Snow to invade behind his teeth with his tongue. Hope leans into the kiss, feeling every blade of Snow's hair brushing his face, absorbing every feeling he can. The larger man takes the smaller man by the waist and hoists him onto his lap. His large hands explore the younger boy and he gets into deeper kisses. Hope can feel Snow getting excited, so he kisses him harder.

Hope feels Snow unbutton his pants and he perks up. He smiles as he runs his hands down the expanse of Snow's broad back. Hope suddenly hears a voice.

"Where'd they run off to?" Lebreau. She must of tracked down the bar. Oh no. Hope reluctantly breaks away from the hot kiss, but Snow refuses as he holds it. Then she walks around the corner, to see Hope being held on Snow's lap, their lips locked. Hope's eyes widen. "What the fuck?"


	4. The Secrets Pile Up

"H-hey! Hopey look it's Lebreau!" Snow pointed to the woman standing before them, Hope's jaw almost dislodged it was open so wide.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh FUCKING shit guys! Damn it all. Why the hell…" Lebreau pinches the bridge of her nose lightly, Hope rummages for Snow's hands on his hips. He fumbles out of Snow's weak grasp, the sting of alcohol still present at the back of his throat.

"Lebreau! I, well, WE…" Hope just couldn't find the words, so he stopped short. She inhales deeply, as if oxygen was suddenly going out of style.

"All I'm going to say is that you better get on that fucking ship headed home right now or I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Hope quickly walked by her, thinking of how a life growing up with boys must effect a girl's mind. Snow struggled to his feet, his tall masculine frame staggering slightly.

"Lebreau, there..there was this boat…" Snow peers into the distance, as if setting up a mental stage. Lebreau just nods as she guides him to the ship, an ear open for Snow's blabbering and an arm extended not to catch him, because Lord knows she'd lose that battle if he fell, but to make sure he didn't sway too much. Hope rolled his eyes slightly, knowing that she got her experience of steering the drunk from dealing with Serah.

By the time the ship was in motion, Snow was fast asleep and separating Lebreau and Hope, and for good reason. She was livid when she caught Hope's eye upon entering the vehicle, now she just sat quietly, becoming a pro at concealing her thoughts and feelings.

"So… what's this about a boat?" Lebreau asked offhandedly.

"I…uhm…well to be honest…I really don't know." Hope looked down at his shoes, partially scuffed from a stumble he had while embarking the ship.

"He seems to like the boat… you sure you don't know anything about it?" She pressed.

"If I fucking knew I'd tell you, but seeing as he is heavily drunk I think it's safe to say that there isn't a boat." Hope kept his tone steady, but he couldn't conceal the attitude. Minutes stretched between them, Snow's snoring filling the void.

"He said it had a pool." Lebreau said quietly. Hope laughed and she joined in. It had been such a long night, it was good to smile, even if for only a moment. They finally arrived to Bodhum, the Inn looking as welcoming as ever. Snow was lifted by Gadot, Yuj, Maqui, Lebreau, and Hope and carried to his room where Serah was perched on the soft bed, worried sick. They dropped Snow's heavy body on the bed.

"Damn he's solid freakin' muscle." Maqui exhaled as he leaned against a wall, pajamas slightly disheveled.

"Just look at him, he's a fuckin' rock." Yuj's blue hair brushed Hope slightly as he twisted around to crack his back, silk boxers slung low on his feminine hips. Gadot just rolled his shoulders and looked from Lebreau to Hope, obviously picking up on some timid nonverbals.

"Get to bed you bastards." Lebreau playfully pushed the guys out the door, each of them not putting up much of a fight. Everyone except Hope. Serah's eyes were bloodshot, a mixture of alcohol and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She'd been searching all night for her fiancée.

"Where'd you find him?" Serah sniffles, aggravating Hope. No way she cares for him like he does. Lebreau chances a glare at Hope before replying.

"Passed out in Bodhum. Probably after a rough talk with Light." She says evenly. Serah buys it and nods. She whispers her thanks and waits as Hope and Lebreau leave the room. Once the door closes, the female turns on her heel to the male, his frame shrinking a bit at the sight of her furrowed brow and obvious hostility. "You got off easy this time. An eye for an eye."

"Meaning?" Hope manages to squeak.

"I covered for Serah when I walked in on her and Mac, now I'm covering for Snow with you."

"Ma-Maqui?" His face shifts to one of confusion.

"Ever think of why they've been engaged for so long? Trust takes a while to repair. Snow is too curious for his own damn good." With those words she turns to walk to her small bar, no doubt to pour herself a nightcap. Hope stands there, just looking at the floor; trying to imagine Maqui mounting Serah. Or possible Serah mounting Maqui…

He shakes his head, making the alcohol's effect stronger, dizzying him more. He'd never been good with holding his liquor. Hope grabs the wall and steers himself to his room for a much needed rest.

His eyes open slowly, seeing an empty void beside him, the light making the sheets look as if the glow. Snow sits up, supporting his wide frame with help from his large hands. Serah must be working, leaving Snow alone; with nothing but his buzzing thoughts and light aftermath of the alcohol consumed the night before. He'd never been one known for hangovers, and this odd queasy feeling didn't feel like anything he'd felt before. Slowly rising, he walks to the bathroom, mind mixed with emotions. He remembers everything from last night, and it doesn't seem to trouble him….just intrigue him. Even when drunk he knows what he's doing. Hell, he's the fucking MAN at drunken sex, but this…this was different.

After draining himself of all toxins, he cleans up and wraps a clean bandana around his head. A new theory perks up in his mind's eye. First of all…did he enjoy it? He ponders this, he has to test that to make sure that this was a complete drunken mistake. He dresses quickly, not knowing if it's due to eagerness or anxiousness. His mind seriously will not stop racing. He turns the doorknob to leave his room when a note taped to the door catches his eye.

It's from Serah. 'Maqui and I are going to Bodhum to see Light and talk about yesterday. Won't be home till tomorrow. Love you. From Serah.' Snow's thoughts sour at the mention of Maqui, though they were okay now, it's still hard to believe he forgave him. It's inevitable that they'll never be as close as they were before again. Even though Mac still idolizes him…he just went too far. Wanted to be a mini-Snow, did he? Everything from his clothes to his girl. He realizes his grip on the doorknob is a bit too tight, He loosens then leaves, letting the note drift to the floor.

"Hey Hope?" Snow knocks on his door. "You awake?" The door opens a bit and Snow is shocked to see the slender boy shirtless, all but a few strands of hair out of place. He looked like he had just gotten up, but Snow still didn't understand why he had to catch his breath once he saw the younger boy's physique.

"Mmm?" Hope mumbles, moving away from the door to let his best friend in. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than you I'm sure. You look beat." snow lounges on Hope's bed, his back squashing his pillows. Hope's eyes glide over Snow's chest, his stomach, his hips…

"I just look like crap when I wake up." Hope sits next to Snow on the bed. Silence fills the dark room between them. Snow readjusts a bit, causing his hip to bump Hope's. Hope jumps a bit on the inside, relishing the feel of his bones covered with taut skin against his.

"So…about last night." Snow starts slowly, his half smile never failing. Hope gulped.

"What about it?" His eyes trailed away from Snow's. "The boat thing?" He tries to save himself, but this question only leaves Snow looking confused.

"Uhm, no." Snow decides to stop beating around the bush and just go for it. "The kiss."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah the kiss."

"What kiss?"

"You know what kiss!"

"There was a kiss?"

This conversation was rather quick, and each of the men on the bed had on an odd expression. Snow sat up, leaning closer to Snow.

"I mean, I know we were both like drunk…but I want to see if what I felt last night was the alcohol or me." Snow couldn't believe the excited look on Hope's face. He grinned a bit, and Hope instantly tried to hide his face by turning away. Snow could sense the shyness, and being the masculine one of the two, he decided to take charge.

He grabbed Hope by the shoulders, causing him to face Snow. Hope was taken aback by the suddenness of it all, but didn't have much time to think because before he could, Snow's lips were on his. His eyes widened then closed. Snow's lips massaged Hope's with the utmost tenderness, but still with his signature rough undertones. last night's had been amazing even with Snow intoxicated, but this was even better. He didn't think it possible, but Snow just kept surprising him. It started with a peck, then morphed into a literal tongue-in-cheek adventure. Hope soaked the moment up, feeling ever gasp for air, ever trail Snow's fingers left on his bare back.

Snow couldn't believe the young boy connected to him at the mouth felt so damn GOOD. He just couldn't resist the way his tongue shyly would slip into his mouth, like a child, testing ever so cautiously. Snow coaxed Hope's tongue with his own, drawing a soft moan from the fairer boy, giving him new courage to explore Snow's mouth deeper. Snow could feel himself being turned on, and despite himself, grabbed Hope by the back of his knees and forced him to lay on the bed below him.

They break the kiss for a moment and Snow looks down at the dishelmed boy he now mounts.

"Is this okay?" Snow whispers. Hope reaches up and curls his arms around Snow's neck, forcing him into another, bolder, kiss.


	5. The Point of No Return

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really trying to stay consistent in my writing style for this one! And sorry for the lack of update! Won't happen again loves. Okay, just a warning, this will be THE most intense chapter yet. :3 Enjoy~**

Hope now stares up at the gorgeously built man that hovers above him. This is all he's ever wanted. He finally knows what it feels like to be completely happy. Snow's hand strokes his side. It's not the hand that Hope once saw. The hand that let his mother slip. No. Now it was the hand that he wanted everywhere. All. Over. Him. His hormone level had to be as sky high as he was feeling.

"Is this okay?" Snow asks. Oh god, Hope thinks, who could say no to that husky voice? Something clicks and Hope wraps his arms around Snow's neck and dives into another, bolder, kiss. There is no doubt in Hope's mind. He wants Snow to be his first. He smiles at the thought as Snow lowers himself onto the fairer boy. Not his full weight, hell, Hope'd be dead, but most of it. Just to the point of where it was comforting, not painful. Snow wedges a powerful thigh in between Hope's knees. Hope curls his fingers into the hair at the back of Snow's head. Snow chuckles a bit and decides to pump it up.

Snow grabs Hope by the small of his back and arches him up against his body fully. Hope is a bit surprised, but gives in willingly. Allowing his body to mesh with the larger man's. Hope grips Snow's broad forearms and digs his nails in a bit. He murmers into the kiss.

Just like Serah does. Snow's mind snaps back to reality. He's not kissing the woman he wants to spend his life with. He's not even kissing a woman. It doesn't repulse him, he just hates that he's…is he? Is he cheating? Hope's lips trail from Snow's, which have suddenly stopped moving. The smaller boy rubs his face gently against the fresh stubble on Snow's jaw line. It makes him smile a bit as he asks "What's up?"

Snow looks down at Hope, his eyes wide. He slowly gets off of him, and Hope feels the moment slip away. He can't help it, he feels tears rise.

"Did…I do something?" Hope manages to say. Snow shakes his head from side to side, dazed.

"No. I did." Snow looks directly into the wide sea-green eyes staring at him. "I…I can't do this to Serah. We're engaged. We're in love. We….this would just tangle things up."

"You're talking about me like I'm an issue." Hope spits before he can catch himself. They're both surprised by the words. "Does she really love you? Really? She's drunk every night, she's always working. Does she even try?" Snow looks baffled. He scrambles for the right words.

"Does everyone know about her drinking problem? That's her life, her personal life." Snow booms in defense. Hope can feel heat rising in himself. And it isn't the heat he had five minutes ago with Snow on top of him. That was lust, this is anger.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for finally saying what everyone else is too afraid to?" Hope gets to his feet, clearly smaller, but feeling larger than he ever has.

"I love her, Hope! You wouldn't understand that!" Snow growls. Tears fall from Hope's eyes, the moment finally rushing in like a tidal wave. Forcing its way into the forefront of his mind, burning a hole into his heart. This is the moment that replaced the one he's wanted for so long. Now he kind of wishes Operation Nora hadn't died.

"Maybe I would! If you'd open your goddamn eyes for once in your life you would see!" Hope moves closer to Snow, sizing him up. Challenging him.

"Say it Hope! Go ahead and fuckin' say it. What have I missed? What don't I see?" Snow is fuming and he practically bites the words into Hope as he says them.

"That I'm in love with you!" The words just rush out. The both freeze momentarily. Snow can't say anything. Hope runs out of the room. There's nothing left. The point of no return has finally come upon them. It's either over and dead, just like his mom, or it's renewed and vibrant, like everything he's hoped for. Damn, with his luck lately…he'll be joining his mom soon.

So Hope runs and leaves Snow, standing there. Out of sorts, confused, remorseful, hurt. What just happened? Was his best friend really…in love with him? Is there honestly going to be a choice between Serah and Hope?

"Fuck….FUCK!" Snow punches the wall above Hope's bedside lamp. "What the hell am I gonna do?" Snow sinks to the bed. He loves Hope, but like that? He's in love with Serah…but is that a dead end? So many questions flood his mind. It's over, everything. Nothing can go back to normal. Lose Hope as a friend and keep Serah? Keep Serah and risk unhappiness? "Fuck."

Then it comes to him. Okay, Hope could just be a phase, a fling, an urge. Just like Serah had with Mac. Maqui…Serah is with Maqui tonight. He pushes this from his mind. Maybe he needs to talk with Serah, sort this out. Then talk with Hope. But Hope is too upset right now. Probably still mad…or embarrassed. So in Snow's mind it's decided. He'll visit Serah tonight, and talk about the wedding date. He smiles a bit to himself, feeling an oasis. He looks around and gets up slowly. He'll process what he just did with Hope later…much later.

How could he have done that? Everything was so perfect. What the hell? Hope stops walking once he realizes he's knee deep in water. He's too lost in thought. Inhale, exhale. Focus on the simple things. But one thing is certain in his mind; he needs to talk to someone. Yuj always seems to direct the conversation towards himself in the end. Or his theory on how eyeliner will become an everyday fashion for all guys. Either one gets boring and one-sided all too quickly. Then there's Lebreau, but after last night in Nautilus…no thank you. Hope thinks of last night….had it really only been the night before? It seems ages ago.

Hope steadily sits down in the water, letting it rise to his chest. It's cool and refreshing, keeping him, in his own way, in touch with reality. What about Maqui? He knows a lot about Snow. And Serah. And he's always making things easier to bear with his wise ass jokes. Yeah, Maqui will work. He should go see him. Right now. Hope gets up too quickly and feels lightheaded, he wait's a minute, allowing his body to catch up with itself, then marches to the inn.

He stomps across the paneled floor towards Lebreau.

"Hey hey hey!" She says in one breath. "You're tracking sand in! Wow, and water." She puts a hand to her head and grabs a towel. In no mood for a half assed job from Hope, she bends down and mops in up herself. "What's with you? Fall in or something?"

"Where's Maqui?" Lebreau stands up, one eyebrow raised.

"In Nautilus with" Hope cuts her off.

"Thanks." He turns and walks away as quickly as he came.

"You're…welcome?" She turns to wash her hands in the sink.

"Hey! Lebreau!" Lebreau rolls her eyes and turns around to see Snow.

"What?" She snaps. "Are you gonna trail some sand in too? God I hate boys."

"Switch to girls?"

"Considering it. Now what do you want?" She furrows her brow and locks her deep eyes on Snow.

"Nautilus, how quick can I get there?" Snow flexes his fingers.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Just tell me."

"By nightfall, but"

"Thanks."

"But! Oh forget it!" Lebreau slams her fist on the bar.

By ten o'clock Snow is at the hotel in Nautilus.

"What room is Serah Farron in?" Snow asks as politely as possible. The clerk looks him up and down, as if trying to scan him.

"Are you a relative?" She asks. Her voice is a bit to high-pitched for his taste.

"Yes." He lies, well almost. She gives him the room number and then turns to the girl next to her to giggle and no doubt talk about him. He gets that sometimes. It's annoying, well it's become annoying since he's been with Serah. Snow sprints up the stairs, two at a time, eager to sort his mind out with the woman he loves.

Hope stands with his back to the wall. Oh god. He breathes deeply. He's just walked away from Serah and Maqui's room. It can't be. Hope buries his face in his hands. He wants to sink to the floor. But then his problem rounds the corner. Literally. Snow walks toward him, then stops in his tracks.

"Hope?"

"Snow?" Half expecting Snow to smack him for his earlier outburst, he stays put. "Wh-what are you doing here?" His heart goes a little light, could he be here for him? To apologize? To return his earlier notion?

"Serah, I need to talk to Serah."

"Of course." Hope exhales and looks at the ceiling light.

"Uhm..yeah. So…" Snow walks forward, to the room. Reality hits him.

"N-no! Snow wait!" Hope steps in the way of Snow, attempting to block his way. He fails, obviously.

"Listen, I don't have time for this."

"For what? To talk? Or for me?" Hope steps back. "Neither would surprise me." Hope feels the urge to brandish his newfound attitude towards his old friend. Snow sees this and is slightly inclined to pick up the bedroom scene they previously shared. He stops himself.

"Tomorrow, we can talk about this tomorrow." He gives his heart-wrenching half smile. "Promise."

Hope is okay with this, but he stands his ground. But he does so warily. Should he let Snow sway him so easily? Or should he let him feel his pain? But unlike Hope, Snow doesn't like to think then act. He usually does the opposite. And before Hope can object, Snow pushes past him, like he was nothing but a freaking revolving door.

The beautiful bastard.

Snow walks over to the room number, and Hope watches him. It's out of his power now. Snow approaches the wooden door that Hope had pressed his ear to not a minute ago. He puts his large gloved hand on the doorknob that Hope had ripped the small paper not from moments before. The paper that says 'Do Not Disturb'. Snow takes the doorknob, thinking that the element of surprise will be best to greet Serah. Hope studies his friend's face. He expects to see Lighting and Serah, up watching the city of Nautilus whilst gossiping about life and love. The door sticks but with one slap from Snow, it swings open.

The truth dawns on his face, and the features drop. Snow stares at the bed, not fully grasping the two figures on it with his mind. Serah. Maqui. A million visions of Maqui's last breath being uttered as he rips him apart flash through Snow's mind. His fingers laced around his throat, purging the life from him. Having the news report a blonde haired boy splattered face-down on a Nautilus street, having been thrown from a balcony. A lover's anger, all fixated on one boy. But it's a two way thing. Snow locks eyes with a startled Serah. Caught in the act. She looks at him from under sweaty pale pink bangs, confusion and surprise in her eyes.

Snow doesn't look at the boy she's on top of, and he doesn't let his body walk into the room. Because if he did, no one would come out alive. He swallows the lump in his throat, turns, and walks down the hallway toward the stairs. Hope watches his friend's hardened expression and can't imagine the mangled thoughts, threats, and realizations that linger beyond it. Snow walks down the hall, rounds the corner and trots down the stairs. Hope stands in the middle of the hallway, facing Serah's room, frozen. He doesn't know how to act. Serah quickly closes her door. Hope doesn't want to hear if they'll finish, he walks down the hallway opposite the way Snow had. There's no use in trying to follow him, help him. Honestly, how could he?

How can you comfort someone who just had their whole world torn apart?

**There it is! Please review! Tell me what you think. Like/Disliked? And maybe what you wanna see happen? ****J Thanks for all the support!**


	6. From Bad to Worse

**A/N Wow this story is getting a lot of love! Thank you so much guys for the support! I'm gonna make this as epic as I can. Just keep being awesome!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shaking hands, Snow sat there looking at shaking hands. Balled into fists. He could barely remember how to breathe. He thinks over and over about what he just saw…but at the same time, his anger and sadness have blinded him so much that he can't see it. He digs his nails into his palms, hoping that some form of pain will wake him up from this heart wrenching nightmare. He digs his nails in, squeezing his eyes shut.

_This is all a dream. I didn't just walk in on Serah and Maqui. _

He digs them in harder.

_She wouldn't do that again, not after last time. And Hope…did he know what was going on the whole time?_

Harder.

_Did he set this up? Do Serah and Hope have a connection? I sure as hell know that Maqui does…_

Warmth fills his palms and Snow snaps his eyes open. Has he woken up? Is it all over? He looks around to see the same sad empty street, his back to the hotel. He looks down at his hands; four little crescent shapes are imbedded in each palm and blood slowly drips from each one.

"Damn." Snow two strips from his shirt and ties them tightly around each hand. He's numb. He doesn't feel the stinging pain from his hands, or the sharp wind that whips his blonde hair across his face. He focuses his icy blue eyes on the distance ahead of him, unsure of what to do next. He has no desire to move, yet none to stay. But if he stays…and if he sees Maqui.

Slowly, grudgingly, he gets to his large feet. He remembers the nickname Serah made for him based on his shoe size. Mr. 33 Centimeters. The playful look she'd have in her eyes. The impish smile. He shakes his head, hating to think about her like he would never see that look again. But then again, maybe he wouldn't…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope wipes the hot tears from his eyes. He tried, didn't he? Yes, he did. He tried. But he couldn't help if hearing what was happening has shocked him. Made him freeze up. And Snow didn't listen. But who should he blame? No one? Everyone? A searing migraine chews at the edges of Hope's head, gnawing its way inside. He feels the pain bluntly at first, then it pounds. Worse than his hangover…his hangover he'd gotten while with Snow. Tears burn his eyes again and he's forced to sit down. The power of his headache making him cry harder. He slides down the hotel wall and puts his forehead to his knees.

He hears footsteps coming closer, but he doesn't move or stop crying. He doesn't care what people might think of him. He just wishes that he could be happy, and that Snow didn't have to see Serah and Maqui. And for the first and only time, Hope wishes that Serah would just be faithful. At this point, he just wants Snow to be happy. Even if it's not with him. He'd watch them get married, granted he'd hate that he couldn't be with the person he loves. But still, Snow would be happy. And that'd honestly be enough for him. Hope's body shakes with his sobs. A hand is put on his back. He jerks his head up, causing his neck to buckle. Great, another pain.

He looks up to see Serah's face.

And another pain.

Hope flinches from her hand. She looks hurt. His eyes burn with hate, he feels his nostrils flare. He wipes his eyes. She bites her lip.

"You hate me too?" Serah sits on the floor next to Hope. He longs to say so many things. Whore, liar, cheat.

"What should I be feeling?" He answers slowly. She looks at her hands. Hope looks away, he can't look at her knowing what she just did.

"I don't know…" A tear rolls down her cheek. "How do I get into these messes?" She sobs into her hands. Despite his cold feelings for her, he can't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Then he looks at her skirt which is riding up and remembers why he hates her again.

"You do it to yourself." Hope says. He doesn't say the words with spite or sadness, just hardness. She looks up at him.

"Wh-what?"

"If you expected sympathy, you're coming to the wrong guy. No one _made _you fuck Maqui. And no one _made_ you ruin your life. You were smart enough to do that yourself." Serah looks at him in disbelief. Hope doesn't blame her. "But next time, just remember." Hope points to her menacingly and she cringes in fear. Something swells within him. He's never been feared. He continues through gritted teeth. "You don't only fuck up your life when you do something like this."

Serah stares at him, wide-eyed, as he gets up and walks down the hall.

The next day. The calm after the storm. Well, if you call no sleep calm. Snow lays on the bed in his room, waiting. Just waiting. Thinking. He doesn't know what will happen once Serah gets home. He knows what he wants to do. He wants to yell at her. He wants to scream and let out all the pent up emotions. He wants to see her hurt, the way he is. But he's Snow, he's strong. He won't cry, not like she will. He just wants to know that she's hurting too. But why would she be? She did it. His mind drifts to Hope.

He's liked me for a while, hasn't he? All this just couldn't be so sudden. Did he plan this somehow? Snow has seen Hope and Maqui talk. A lot, come to think of it. Damn. Could his best friend actually have been trying to destroy his relationship all along? A shot of anger rips through Snow's body. He didn't want to think of that, but suspicion still lingers in the pit of his stomach.

A loud crash is heard from outside Snow's room. It sounded like glass…and a body. From the bar area, must be bottles. But whose body? Honestly, who else would it be?

"Serah." Snow jumps to his feet and races out the door. He sees a small crowd of people near the bar. One is Yuj, dressed in only a robe and fuzzy blue slippers. One is Maqui, the other is Hope. Lebreau is sitting on the floor, stroking Serah's hair. Snow nudges Yuj out of the way and knocks Maqui forcefully into the bar. He kneels next to Serah. She reeks of alcohol and looks terrible. The worst she's ever looked. The color from her face is drained completely and her body is limp as she stares at the people around her with dull eyes.

"Snow?" Serah reaches for the collar of his shirt. She groggily tries to shift to a sitting position. Snow prevents her, forcing her to lay back down. The whole mess seems to disappear from Snow's mind for a few moments.

"Your hero's here baby."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Snow looks up, confused and shocked at who decided to yell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lebreau shakes the bottle a bit before pouring another glass for Yuj. No one seems to care that he's only dressed in a robe. And Hope doesn't seem to mind that he's sitting right next to Maqui. The guy that just granted his wishes, and destroyed them. All at once. It all seems surreal, like a hazy dream. Maqui accepts another drink from the sexy bartender and gives Hope a weak smile. Hope returns it and sips at his own drink. It's his first drink, although Hope can't see himself just drinking one tonight. Considering how he'd slept all day because he was walking through Nautilus until daybreak. It's been exhausting to say the least. And right now, things just didn't seem to matter anymore. He has his drink and his mind.

A drunk Serah stumbles into the Inn's bar area. Hope rolls his eyes. Can't you just ask for help? She walks to the bar, well more like zigzags, asking in slurred words for another drink. Lebreau helps her sit on a stool before walking back around the bar. Serah sways a bit, grabbing Yuj's shoulder for balance. She slowly lets go and then sways again. This time she grabs at a bottle for support, and topples to the ground. She makes a loud thud on the thin carpet and the bottle goes flying out of her hand and shatters, the room is instantly filled with the sharp, strong smell of the sweet liquor. Lebreau rushes to Serah and strokes her hair.

"Might be alcohol poisoning, this is the worse she's ever been." Lebreau stares down at the fragile pink haired girl. Yuj gets up to get a towel, while Hope and Maqui just stand, staring, unsure of what they should do. There isn't much time to think before a door creaks open. Hope doesn't have to look. The muscles lining his lean body tense as he focuses on Lebreau's hand, just watching its movement. Snow's feet thunder closer. He shifts past Yuj and literally shoves Maqui out of the way, totally unnecessary yet completely necessary at the same time. He crouches down next to the frail girl.

"Snow?" She says his name so innocently, fire boils in his stomach. It seems too…planned. She wants this, doesn't she? She wants her hero there. To win him back. Play the pity card. Use his weakness. God, it makes Hope sick.

"Your hero's here baby." Snow whispers. Hope snaps.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Everyone turns to look at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Hope laughs halfway through the sentence; in pure disbelief.

"What?" Snow sounds confused beyond belief. His beautiful face means nothing to Hope right now. No effect. Anger wells up in the younger boy.

"This is ridiculous! After all that just happened, you're still gonna run to the rescue?" Hope steps closer to Snow. "Was seeing her screw this dumb ass not enough for you or something?" Hope jabs a finger in Maqui's direction. Maqui stays quiet, shock no doubt still ringing through him. Snow stands to his full height. This alone should intimidate Hope, but Hope steps closer. "Are you fucking serious? You're a joke Snow. Mister Hero, Mister Nothing-Effects-Me. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." He hisses.

"Yeah, this being a prime example? What are you waiting for? For a whore to turn into a saint?"

"Watch it, Hope." Snow locks his eyes on the smaller boy. Everyone else can only watch.

"I have been watching it. For nineteen _years_ I've been 'watching it'. Sometimes I wish that my fourteen year old wishes came true." Snow catches the hint, remember the day Hope almost killed him.

"Maybe they should of." Snow looks at Hope with such fierce intensity that it seems one of them should explode. Hope just looks at the man he feels so strongly for. He didn't just say that to say it did he? He actually meant it. He would give up this quick? Over a whore who just recently proved that again she can't be trusted? The next few moments are a blur. Hope's rage just can't be contained. He curls his hand into a fist and swings with all his strength. He catches Snow square in the jaw and the force makes Snow take a few steps back. Snow brings his bandaged hands to his face. Hope walks forward and snatches a tanned hand.

"Making sure you're still alive?" Hope says while squeezing the wounded hand. Snow looks at him, actual tears in his eyes. "Well maybe I just woke you up. Enjoy your double hospital visit."

**xxxxxxx**

**Phew! I don't know about you, but that had my heart racing. This is turning out to be a pretty epic adventure if I don't say so myself! Thank you for everything guys! Please keep up with reviewing and such. I hope you're all hooked for the next chapter. More twists, turns, and epicness are promised.**


	7. Wishes Don't Always Come True

**A/N Okay here's chapter 7! But I suggest that you go and read "Maqui's View". It'll give you his side of the story and how all that Serah stuff went down. So read that before this. XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope marched away to the direction of his room. Snow just stood there, holding his jaw. The punch had hurt physically. Not the worst Snow had gotten, but emotionally it was pure Hell. Hope had never been that angry with him. Ever. And now he just let loose. He knows why. Snow looks, at Serah; ashamed of himself.

It all made sense now. This was her way of getting him back. Sympathy. He still loves her, doesn't he? He thinks back. He hadn't trusted her for a year. And now, he just looks at her lying on the floor. He doesn't feel anything for her. No sympathy whatsoever. He's fallen out of love. He never thought it possible to live a life without Serah. And now he wishes he'd never met her. All the pain she's caused. So many people caught in her whirlwind of hurt and lies.

Lebreau calls for the hospital and they arrive twenty minutes later. And Snow hasn't moved. Serah groggily looks at him as she's carried past where he stands. He ignores her. What can he do? He's supposed to be her hero. The one that saves her from all the hardships of life. Well now he needs to be his own hero.

Hope's words still blare through his mind. Maybe he's right about all of it. It must've taken a lot of courage to hurt someone you love. He remembers Serah on top of Maqui. Or cowardice. 'What are you so afraid of?' A good question, with no answer. What was the great strong Snow so afraid of? Maqui approaches him. Snow looks up. Maqui rubs his lower back, no doubt in pain from the arrogant shove Snow had given him just moments ago. It felt like moments ago.

"I'm so sorry. About everything." Maqui tries to keep eye contact with Snow, but just looks down. "I deserve every punch you wanna throw."

"No. You don't." Snow says, surprising even himself. He pats Maqui's shoulder then walks past him slowly, as if he forgot how to move his feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope's hand hurt like hell, but that didn't do anything but fuel his rage. He wanted to hurt Snow so badly. He wanted him to feel all of this. But he can't. he closes his bedroom door behind him. Hope walks over to his bed and buries his face in a pillow and cries. He cries over everything that's happened. All he wanted was Snow. To be with him. To be loved back. He wishes that Snow felt as intensely as he feels from him. It all just isn't fair. Hope feels desperately alone. He wishes that he was a kid again, with his mom to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But she's gone. And Hope has no one to turn to.

A knock on the door. Hope wipes his eyes and answers. Yuj stands there, fully dressed and somber. Hope realizes how ridiculous he must look right now; face tear stained, hair a mess.

"The others took a ride to the hospital. I stayed back for you. It's okay if you don't wanna go." Yuj fixed his blue hair a bit. Hope looks at his friend, and wishes that it was Snow for a moment. He makes that image disappear.

"Sure. I'll go." He says this mainly so Yuj will be happy. Well, at least happy in a way that knowing everyone is okay. Hope walks out of his room and toward the garage. Yuj hops into a double seated velocycle. Hope sits on the passenger side. They stay silent as the engine revs and then goes silent as they speed off.

"That took guts." Yuj says after a while, the wind whipping his blue hair around.

"What?" Hope looks up as if pulled out of a daydream. Or a nightmare.

"Standing up to Snow. That's like suicide." Yuj looks at him quickly. "Especially when he's angry."

"I thought I sounded like a fool…" Hope trails off.

"No, you didn't. At least you lost that lisp you had when you were younger. Whenever you got angry it'd be hilarious." Yuj laughs a bit.

"Oh shut up." Hope laughs a little too.

"Granted you only lost it two years ago." Yuj smirks.

"Only you would pay that much attention to the stupidest things." Hope smiles a bit, relieved that Yuj lightened the mood. They are silent for the remainder of the ride. Once they arrive at the hospital, they're forced to sit in the waiting room. Hope closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow follows the nurse up to Serah's room. They tell him what state she's in. That she does have alcohol poisoning and her judgment is a bit off. More than you know, Snow thinks. He waits until the nurse departs before trying to gather himself. He looks at his large feet and strangely feels self conscious, an emotion that he's never had to deal with. He also feels stupid. How could he not of seen all these things before? And why did a punch from his best friend hurt that much?

When Gadot got pissed and punched him, Snow was nearly knocked out. And then later they made up and it was fine. But even right after the punch, he was only angry, not sad. But now he feels terrible. So upset, so depressed. Like the spark he once had in him…is just gone. Nothing will ever be the same again. Especially with Hope. Snow doesn't understand these emotions. He only knows that he feels strongly for Hope…but in which way?

He stands up straight and turns into Serah's room. He walks slowly, trying to be silent. He pulls back the white curtain and stares at his fiancée. She looks at him and smiles a bit. He tries to get the corners of his mouth to imitate hers, but just can't.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers.

"Better now that you're here." Snow thinks of the others waiting in the lobby, expecting him to stay with Serah for a while. But even after she says these words, he wants to leave. Now. But he knows he can't.

"Why'd you do this?" Snow stands still, trying not to move at all.

"I felt so bad about Maqui…I really didn't want to." She slurs her words a bit. "He's just…"

"Serah, we both know Maqui can't stand up for himself." Snow says , his tone even. She looks at him confused. The statement was slightly accusatory. And she seemed to pick up on that.

"Snow. You don't know him like that. He gets aggressive." Serah says all too defensively. Making Snow laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because this is just bullshit. Like seriously. I threatened Maqui's life. And sorry babe, but sleeping with you isn't more valuable than getting his head ripped off. You're not worth that much." The words are harsh, and thinking back Snow can't remember ever being like this with Serah. She looks wounded.

"How can you say that? You don't know what happened." Serah said, her voice getting stronger.

"I know enough. Serah, how long have you been lying to me? Honestly. You know Mac can't say no. He went with you to see Light, thinking he could form a friendship right? How many lies did you shove down that kid's throat?" Snow says a bit louder than necessary. She just looks at him, mouth agape. "But I'm sure you were too busy shoving something of his down your throat to even care."

"Oh my god Snow! Think about what you're saying!" Serah says, a tear rolling down her cheek. She tries to take his large hand in her small frail one. He jerks away.

"I am thinking about it. A lot. Believe me." He laughs while saying this. Serah gives him an evil look then looks down at her hands.

"Snow, just stop. We both know that this will just blow over and we'll be together and happy again." She says evenly.

"Is that what you think? That all this will just be forgiven and forgotten? This is big Serah. This is more than I can take." He puts his hands behind his neck.

"What do you mean?" Serah looks up, confusion mixed with hurt in her eyes.

Five minutes later he walks out of the hospital room and right past Lebreau and Gadot. He walks down the hall and slams the doors open, disappearing without a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope is jolted awake at the sound of doors slamming. He looks up at Yuj who is just as confused as he is.

"What the?" Yuj starts. Then the door to the waiting room is shoved open. Snow slams is shut and walks a few steps into the nearly deserted waiting room. Hope and Yuj stare at him. Everything is still for a few moments. Hope wishes something, anything could distract him. Take him out of this mess. Reverse time to before Serah was a cheat. Back to a time where Snow was genuinely happy. He's never seen him this broken. This…lost.

Snow looks up and locks eyes with Hope. Hope would give anything right now to have Snow give him that classic wink. For Snow to tell him everything was fine. Nothing has changed. But Hope can see the tears forming in Snow's eyes. Hope's heart aches. How badly he wants to comfort snow, to hug him, to just be there for him when nothing else is. It isn't even about wanting Snow to love him anymore. Just for Snow to be happy. Hope will never fall out of love with Snow, but he'd gladly walk out of his life if it made him happier.

Snow just stares at Hope for the longest time. Hope pleads him with his eyes. _Just tell me what happened._ He wants to vocalize. _I'll help you._ Snow stands upright and cracks his neck then rubs his jaw. He gives a pained smile to Hope. A smile that says everything without saying anything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N There you go! Please review! I want to hear your thoughts/feelings/hopes/wishes before I start the next chapter. ****J Thank you for keeping this story alive.**


	8. Upside Down

**A/N: Okay I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I absolutely love checking my email and seeing all these alerts and these reviews! I have fans? It makes me so happy. Sooooo now I shall continue the story!**

****

"Is that what you think? That all this will just be forgiven and forgotten? This is big Serah. This is more than I can take." He puts his hands behind his neck.

"What do you mean?" Serah looks up, confusion mixed with hurt in her eyes.

"It means that…I'm done trying to convince myself that you're worth it." Snow exhales, letting his hands swing a bit at his sides.

"What?" Her eyes grow larger, still slightly dull from the alcohol.

"I'm done pretending I guess. I always thought it would be you and me forever." He trails off.

"It still can be. It can, I promise." Serah reaches for him again and he takes a step back.

"No, it can't. Serah, it's over. For good. I can't be hurt anymore." Snow looks at his feet and waits for her to fill the silence with something, anything. He waits longer but there's nothing. He turns to leave.

"You'll come back." She says quietly. He looks straight ahead, trying to ignore what she said, but he can't. He hopes he doesn't come back. He has to convince himself somehow.

"If I fall back in love with you I will. But after a year of having fallen out of it…I don't see it happening anytime soon." He says evenly, hoping to get a reaction. He hears her sob. Snow lifts one foot and then the other, as if learning how to walk again. He stomps right passed the others and slams the doors open to the waiting room. He walks with heavy feet and an even heavier heart. He stops to look at Hope, he can sense his worry, his sadness. He wants to tell him everything, like he used to. They'd always talk about Serah.

Snow blinks away tears, realizing how much that must of hurt Hope. He stands up straight and walks out of the waiting room, to start the long walk home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Snow walks towards him, tall and tanned. His face is dirty, his trench coat is ripped. He holds a gun in his right hand and motions for people to follow him. Everything around him is dark, but as he steps into the nothingness it becomes visible. Each step rendering the world lighter. So many people follow him, trusting him with everything. They walk blindly, their steps only making the darkness return. Snow runs faster, trying to create more light. But so many people are following close behind. So many people, each making it darker and darker. He's almost engulfed by the darkness now. He looks toward me._

"_Hope!" Snow extends an arm out to me. I run for it, fast as I can. But I'm going so slow, I won't be able to reach him in time._

"_Run!" I yell to Snow. He runs to me, feet thudding on the nothingness, the crowd following him. Mimicking his every move. Like shadows. We finally reach each other. He takes my hand then something gives. The floor below him is cracking. It falls away beneath him and he plummets down. He tightens his grasp on my hand. I'm forced to fall on my chest, holding his hand over the ledge. His face momentarily flickers from my mom's face to his own. But I blink and he's Snow again. I feel suddenly strong, like I can pull him up._

_Then, one by one, the people that were trailing him fall. And one by one, they grab onto Snow. The first grabs his ankle, the second grabs the first's ankle and so on. I can feel the weight pile on. His arm feels like it's going to break off. I look into Snow's eyes. He's crying._

"_Please Hope. Don't let go." I dig my nails into Snow's and try to pull him up again, but more and more people keep latching onto him. So many people, faceless people. Hope looks down to see how many figures hang on to Snow's ankle. They're no longer just faceless people, they're all Serah. A million Serahs dangle from Snow. Hope tries with all his strength to pull Snow up._

_But I just can't…I have to let go or be dragged down with them. I feels Snow's hand tighten as I loosen my grip. His eyes widen in horror._

"_I'm sorry."_

"Wake up! Hope wake up!"

"GAH!" Hope sits up quickly, bonking heads with Yuj.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yuj yells as he falls to the floor. "Could your head _get _any harder?" Hope lets his eyes adjust to the light before looking down at the half naked man on his floor. Yuj was wearing nothing but his silk boxers, Hope made himself look away. He looks really good. Hope hits himself upside the head. He doesn't want to be completely gay, just gay for Snow. Damn Yuj and his low riding seductive boxers.

"Uh hi." Hope says slowly.

"Wow. Just wow. I try to wake you up because you were like crying in your sleep, then you wake up, give me half of a concussion and then you say…hi?" Yuj laughs and gets to his feet. "No worries man."

"I was crying?" Hope wipes his face to see the evidence. He must've been.

"Yeah, you were." Yuj sits at the edge of the bed.

"Wow." Hope is in a state of shock.

"Well you had a rough night, ya know? But anyway." Yuj gets up and arches his back, Hope hears a few cracks. "Ah." Yuj stands up straight again. "If you need anything, just stop by my room babe." Yuj walks out of Hope's room, leaving a trail of flowery scent. Hope shakes his head a bit, trying not to imagine those boxers falling to the floor.

"Stop thinking like that!" He whispers to himself. Then he just realizes that he's hungry for human interaction, for someone to touch him, or to hug him. He hasn't had that in a while. He sighs and gets out of bed. His feet are slow in carrying his body to the bathroom. Once inside, he locks the door behind him and strips his clothes off. He waits for the water to warm up before he steps in to a much needed shower.

He steps out an hour later feeling clean and awake, but still with an itching sadness deep in him. He remembers the look in Snow's eyes in the waiting room. So sad…

"Seriously what the fuck? Just move out of my way bitch!" Hope's eyes widen at the sound of Snow's voice. What was that about? Hope gets dressed quickly and nearly trips over himself as he grabs his shoes. He emerges from the bathroom dry and slightly out of place.

He rushes out to the bar where Lebreau sits on a stool looking a bit hurt.

"Did he say that to you?" Hope asks a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah." Lebreau tries to smile, hating the fact that her tough exterior is down.

"Why?" Hope looks towards the exit of the Inn, wondering where Snow could of gone.

"Hope, sit down." Hope listens and does what he's told.

"Snow is just mourning over the breakup, everyone has their own way of doing it I guess." :Lebreau laughs a bit. "Like with me, I just pretended nothing happened." Hope bites his lip; this is dangerous territory with Lebreau. She looks at his face. "It's not that bad! Do you remember when me and Yuj ended it?"

Hope remembers vaguely what had happened. It was a quiet relationship to begin with. It started oddly and ended oddly. Hope doesn't know much about it, no one really does. Lebreau is so secretive.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you." Hope nods and settles on his stool a bit. "Well it started…unconventionally. It was a hot day, my room was the only one with air conditioning and everyone was away. So I'm pretty sure you can fill in the blanks there." They both share a brief laugh. "Then we started to get serious; we'd sleep in each others rooms, have late night drinks." Her smile dampens a little as she looks down at her hands. Then she looks up at nothing in particular then shrugs her shoulders, tears glazing her eyes. "We fell in love."

Hope has never seen Lebreau this venerable, it makes him a bit uncomfortable. But he listens anyway.

"We had gotten to the point where each of us couldn't see a possible future without the other. It was a powerful thing, a scary thing. Everything between us was just so passionate, so exhilarating. But other times we could just sit down and talk, about nothing and everything. All at once." She looks down again. "But then things turned. It wasn't anyone's fault really. But…everything shifted. I felt like he was hiding something and he didn't know how to tell me. So we fought. A lot.

And I didn't know how to handle it anymore. So one night he walked into my bedroom and sat me down, he told me he was ready to tell me why he'd been so odd. He told me he was gay." A tear rolls down her cheek. "I mean I obviously should of saw it coming. The fashion, the eyeliner, the hair. But I just saw that as him. It didn't register in my mind that him being gay meant we were over. So when he left me, saying he was sorry. I just sat there for hours, thinking.

Asking myself if I did something wrong? How could I be so stupid? But we came across each other the next day and we just stared at each other. We knew that there was still respect between us. I hugged him, knowing that it could only be friendly. Although that killed, I know it was for the best. We still care for one another. And I still love him. But shit happens. At the worst times. Just like now." She looks at Hope then blinks her tears away. "Anyway, my point is that everyone takes a breakup in their own way. I just sat there in disbelief, and there isn't a day that Yuj passes by that I don't miss when we were together. But I cope. And he dealt with it by sleeping with Maqui. Seems a little unorthodox, but it helped him make sure his decision was right."

"Maqui?" Hope looks at Lebreau in shock. She puts some hair behind her ear and smiles.

"He is very easily manipulated. Like really easily." Lebreau laughs a bit. "He came to me later and told me and said he was sorry for doing it. I told him it was okay, and I wasn't lying. Everything that happened did so for a good reason. And he kept saying over and over 'I'm not even gay!' It was probably the best day of my life."

They laugh together again before the silence settles again.

"What about Snow?" Hope dares a look at Lebreau.

"He blames himself. He had it all planned out. And he can't accept that he lost everything, although what he did was right. So he's just been quiet. Until I tried to talk him out of leaving the Inn…"

"Why'd you do that?" Hope asks slowly.

"I just wanted him to get some rest, he looked so tired. But it wasn't my place. So he snapped. It isn't like him, but he's been cut down to the wire. He's not himself right now. And he needs to be talked out of it." Lebreau looks at Hope meaningfully. Hope catches the hint and hops to his feet. He begins to walk away, but then turns back, it feels wrong to leave her here alone after she just opened up.

"What are you waiting for kid?" She smiles and waves him off.

"Thanks." Hope smiles.

"No, thank you." She smirks before she gets off the stool to bartend. Yuj walks into the bar area.

"The usual." He says. Lebreau gives a genuine smile.

"Coming right up." She winks at Hope. He smiles and runs out of the Inn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope wanders for an hour, just walking down the beach. His mind drifts in several directions. What will happen once he finds Snow? What if he doesn't find Snow? What will he say? Will Snow snap on him too? Hope kicks a rock into the ocean and looks up at the moon. Maybe he should just turn back. Maybe it isn't his place. He kicks another rock and hears a huge splash. Hope looks down at the rocks in shock. Then he hears another splash.

He looks to his left and sees Snow, about ten feet into the water.

"Snow!"

"Fuck off."

Hope is taken aback. I guess he'll get a bit abused tonight.

"I'm not leaving." Hope answers across the water. Snow turns toward him and looks straight at him menacingly. He has his shirt off and specks of water glisten in the moonlight on his tanned skin. His bandana is wet and water drips from his light blonde hair and he trudges towards the shore. He walks quickly, as if the water around him was just air. Snow walks until he's looking down at Hope. They keep eye contact for a bit, neither one wanting to be the weaker. Hope figures he should be the one to start things off. He sits down on the sand and takes his shoes off.

Snow watches as Hope puts his feet in the oncoming water, then watches how the sand gathers around his pale feet as the water retreats. Snow slowly sits down.

"Are you gonna yell at me for what I said to Lebreau?" Snow asks, laying his bare back on the sand behind him.

"No."

"Are you going to ask what I said to Serah?"

"No."

"Are you going to ask if I want her back?"

Hope pauses. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Snow's voice is even, but hope doesn't want to misbalance him. He gives up on the one word answers.

"To talk. As friends. That's it." Hope stares out at the ocean. The sky is dark and smooth, almost like the water beneath it.

"Why just as friends?" Snow asks in the same tone.

"Because I think that's what you need right now." Hope looks at his toes. Snow sits up suddenly.

"How do you know what I need?" Snow growls. Hope closes his eyes and waits for the explosion. Nothing happens. He opens an eye and peeks over at the larger man. He's hunched over, head down. Hope refrains himself from thinking about how amazing Snow's back looks right now, all covered in sand. Damn.

"Well what do you think you need?" Hope scoots closer to him. Snow crosses his legs and turns his head away from Hope.

"I don't know. But I need more than a friend." Snow continues to not look at Hope. Hope draws in a deep breath, unable to comprehend what he's about to do. He gets on his knees and scoots in front of Snow. He takes Snow's chin in his hand and makes Snow look at him. They stare into each others eyes, neither one sure what's going on. Hope leans his face in to Snow's, expecting him to draw back. He doesn't.

Snow leans in closer, so close that their noses have to dodge each other. Hope can feel Snow's bated breath against his face. He feels like he's on fire, excitement wells up within him. He can sense Snow's lips opening a bit. He aches so badly to close the very short space between them. Hope draws a shaky breath in. He closes his eyes.

"Then tell me what you want."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: Ha! You probably hate me sooooo much right now! But that's okay. Because now you'll start foaming at the mouth begging for more. Just kidding! Okay, so thank you again for all the support! Make sure to review and such! I really love reading these heartfelt reviews! Until next time loves.~**


	9. Possibilities

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter! Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and LOVE! It honestly makes me write quicker. *cough* HINT *cough* Haha enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Then tell me what you want." Hope whispers, obviously controlling himself. Giving Snow a chance to think. What does he want? He wants Serah, or what he had with Serah. Everything was so perfect. Hope leans in and Snow turns his head to the side, causing the younger boy's lips to grace his stubbly cheek. Snow can't even look at Hope right now. He knows he must be upset.

"I can't Hope. I still think there's a chance to start over." Snow couldn't believe that he'd just said those words. He immediately wanted to take them back.

"Snow. I can't wait much longer." Snow chanced a look at the other man. Hope was just sitting there on the sand, defeated. He looks down at his hands. "But I know you. And I know how it's supposed to be." He looks up at Snow, his eyes piercing and strong. "You'll learn."

It seemed more like a promise. Will he learn? Should he take this chance? He thinks of Serah. He still can't see a future without her. No matter how much he knows they shouldn't be together, he still wants to be. Snow slowly gets to his feet. He stands at his full height, mind racing. Hope's hand tugs on the hem of his pants.

"Snow, I'm only gonna wait until tomorrow for you to finally open your eyes." Snow inhales and looks down at the white haired boy. He knows he isn't joking. He feels so tempted to just tell him that his eyes have been open, but he needs to talk to Serah. A wave of stupidity rushes through him. "But in case you don't, I need to know…are you in love with me?"

Snow exhales. Yes. He wants to say yes so badly. He really does. He shifts his eyes from Hope's.

"Tomorrow. I have until tomorrow." Snow doesn't wait for a reaction, he takes off at top speed for the Inn. Hope is left behind, crumpled on the sand. Confused and anxious. But Snow needs to do this, to know if his eyes are still shut.

About fifteen minutes of running later he arrives at the Inn. The outside clock says its 11. Lebreau is in bed by now so he won't have to apologize until tomorrow. He breathes a sigh of relief, guilty jabbing him in the stomach. Hopefully she'll understand. Snow inhales deeply and heads for the entrance. Then stops short at the sound of laughter. A girl's laughter.

"Serah." Snow says quietly. He puts his back against the wall right outside of the Inn's opening. He slowly peers in, his vision clouded partially by a decorative plant. He squints his eyes to see through them and sees Serah on a barstool. Next to her is the tall and tanned Gadot. Gadot slowly sips his drink, trying not to look at Serah too much.

"It's over between Snow and me." Serah says, leaning into Gadot obviously.

"But he's my best friend. Sorry Serah, just no. Okay? Let's just drink as friends, okay?" Gadot slightly mumbles.

"Good man." Snow whispers. Serah retreats and sips her drink.

"Fine." She smiles sweetly. "Friends." Gadot's shoulders release the tension they were holding. She pours him another straight up drink and reluctantly sips her own. After an hour of Serah and Gadot laughing and drinking, Snow's legs get tired and he's forced to sit down. He really wants to go in there and talk to Serah, but it'd be too awkward for Gadot. Should he wait until Gadot goes to bed? By the sound of his speech, it shouldn't be too long. Snow stares up at the moon and waits for Gadot to say goodnight. But instead he hears more laughter and the scooting of a barstool. Snow adjusts himself quietly and slowly peeks around the corner. Gadot is trying to stand up, but he's swaying violently. Serah just watches as he slowly falls to the floor.

Snow shakes his head a bit, typical Gadot. He gets extremely out of character when drunk. No more typical tough but sweet guy. He sits up slowly and laughs, which almost makes Snow laugh. Once he gathers himself a bit, he'll get up, go to bed, and then he'll be able to talk with Serah and work this out. Start fresh. Snow starts to get to his feet. Maybe he can help Gadot up and then talk to Serah. Yeah, that's what he'd do. Then he heard another barstool move.

Or Serah could help Gadot get to his room? Surely she couldn't lift him alone. Then Snow would come to the rescue again. Snow watches as Serah straddles his best friend. Well, that's not how you help someone up.

Snow's mouth drops open as Serah starts feverishly kissing him. She snakes her arms around his neck and starts moving her hips into Gadot's. Snow's eyes grow wider. Has she been like this all along? How could he be so blind? Gadot drunkenly wraps his arms around her tiny waist and kisses her back. She presses her body into him harshly. She'd never been the slow start kind of girl. Snow's mind reluctantly drifts to his first time with Serah….he shakes his head. He can't think of that when she's mounting his best friend.

She leans into Gadot more and he's forced to lay on his back. She grind her hips into him and he attempts to pull her skirt up. She sits up on him. To think that first of all she's literally throwing herself at him, and second of all she's doing _this_ in public…. Snow stands up and watches, feeling slightly ill.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." She says sweetly. She stands up over him and starts down the hall. He shakily gets to his feet and follows. Snow stands there for a second, stunned. Is this the real Serah? He'd been watching her drink too, she'd only had two glasses and barely finished her last. And now she was about to take advantage of the man that Snow thought of as a brother. A man he'd grown up with. And he was too drunk to even realize what he was about to do. And he was about to do a lot. Snow's mind raced faster than it ever had.

Then it dawned on him. He checked his pocket and felt two room keys. His and Serah's. So they must be going to Gadot's room. A sly smile played its way onto Snow's face. He didn't want to think about this too much. Maybe that way he'll talk from the heart. And he won't over think. And then he'll make the right decision without even thinking of it. He grinned. This is it.

Snow races along the side of the Inn and looks into the second window. There's a Nautilus poster on the wall and very fashionable shoes in the corner, looking as if they'd never been worn. Yuj had a knack for getting gifts that no one would wear but him. This was Gadot's room. Snow slides the window open and has difficulty squeezing his massive frame into such a small opening. But he does it. This will be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about five minutes Snow hears Serah once again kissing his best friend. This time she's outside his door. He hears keys, then a lock, then the door swings open. Serah flicks the light switch on and her smile drops as she sees the man laying on Gadot's bed.

"Snow?" Serah freezes and Gadot leans against a door for balance. He hiccups.

"Wha?" Gadot scratches his head and tries to focus on Snow. He wobbles into the room and stands at the edge of the bed. Snow gets up quickly.

"Sorry bud, I'll explain later." Snow punches Gadot square in the face. The large orange haired man falls to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serah screams, but she doesn't move any closer.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Snow smiles a bit in her direction then sits on the bed. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives a childishly arrogant look.

"Running back to me again?" She smirks.

"Don't flatter yourself Hun." Snow dismisses with a wave of his large gloved hand. She rolls her eyes. "I do live here you know. I just happened to see you mounting my best friend. So I thought I'd drop in for a chat."

"So you climb through his window?" Serah says, eyes still narrowed.

"You're very predictable. Something I should of latched onto earlier. Anyway, I thought we could talk things over, maybe be friends? But this," Snow jabs a finger at Gadot's body heaped on the floor. "is just too funny."

"You think this is funny?" Serah says through gritted teeth.

"Not funny as in humorous, funny as in pathetic. The fact that, the _day _after we end our _five year _relationship, you get my best friend drunk so that you can screw him. That's low, even for you." Snow gives a half laugh.

"Even for me? What's that supposed to mean?" Serah's hold on her emotions slips momentarily and Snow can see tears fill her eyes. He scratches his stomach,, just realizing that his shirt was still off. If Gadot had walked in here sober, that would have been…..interesting. Seeing his best friend laying half naked on his bed….

"Well you screwed Maqui. Twice. Come on, do you know how insulting that is to me?" Snow smiles. "For you to go after _him_ as opposed to me? I don't think I need to elaborate on that." Snow looks down at his pants suggestively.

"You're sick." She scrunches her nose.

"Oh _I'm_ sick? The only guys you go after are my friends. And the only way you can get them is if they're drunk or….Maqui." Snow shrugs, thinking that his earlier reference was a good point. He was bigger.

"You don't know anything!" Serah stomps her foot as she says it, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Enlighten me sweetheart! You could of told me anything. Was I _hurting _you somehow? Did I ever _insult _you? Was I too _much_ for you in bed? Speak up!" Snow sits up and stares at her, eyes wide. "I would of understood any of that! Can you just tell me, please, what made you lose interest?"

They just looked at each other for a while, leaving the question wide open and painful, like a fresh cut. Snow's eyebrows went down and his look dampened as he finally came to terms with the real answer.

"It wasn't me. You just wanted to screw someone else." She looks away. "Look at me." She continues her eye contact with the wall. "Look at me." He growls louder. Before she can move, he gets to his feet and walks over to her. He takes her soft chin roughly in his hand and pivots her face in his direction. "Look at me Serah."

"Why? Isn't this enough? You've ruined everything already." Serah scowls. He laughs; not a fake laugh either, a loud, heart laugh. "What's so funny?" She snaps.

"You're unbelievable! All the shit _you_ just put _me_ through and you say that _I _ruined everything? Oh that is rich! You're just too much of a child to understand anything past your selfish little world of Serah. I wish I'd seen that sooner." Snow doesn't loosen his grip on her, but she continues staring at him.

"Well what do you see now?" Serah challenges. He lets her go and stares at her hard.

"I see someone I used to love. Someone I used to trust." He says solemnly.

"Well I'm sorry you can't trust me." She says, thinking she's won.

"What can I expect?" Snow shrugs and heads for the door. "Because, honestly, who can trust a fucking slut?" He waits long enough for her to look at him and burst into tears before he marches down the hall to his room. She knows he meant it. Because, whether or not he's _her _hero, he's still a hero. And hero's don't say things that they don't mean.

Before Snow walks into his room, he takes out his engagement necklace and drops it to the floor. She watches as it falls. He puts his foot over it and forces his boot down, crushing it completely. He closes the door behind him as Serah sinks to the floor in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope walks along the shoreline for a while. He hates that he had to limit time like that, but he really had to. If Snow doesn't turn around by tomorrow, he never will. Hope knows Snow is thickheaded. He just wishes he would of made his move sooner.

By about 3 AM Hope walks into the Inn. He walks with his head down and his mind deep in thought. He reaches his door and pulls out his key and stops mid action to the sound of sobs. He turns to see Serah picking up her unfolded clothes that seemed to be thrown out of her room. She bends down and touches small shards of glass on the carpet. Hope doesn't entirely understand what the shards used to be until Serah reaches into her pocket and pulls out her engagement necklace. She puts it in the middle of the small pile of Snow's destroyed necklace and walks away slowly, crying into her unfolded clothes.

Hope feels nothing for the sad moment except pity. Pity that Serah couldn't keep the one constant thing in her life alive. Pity that she just seemed to _enjoy_ screwing everyone over, literally and figuratively, including herself. And pity that she would never find anyone like Snow again.

Hope walks over to Snow's door and looks down at the engagement necklace. He covers it with his foot and puts all his weight on one foot, hearing the precious symbol shatter beneath him. He looks up at nothing in particular, then makes his way back to his room. Praying that tomorrow he'd open his eyes, and have Snow right there saying he had too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: Can I get a GO SNOW! Haha sorry, I've been waiting for that for a long time. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. ****J Tune in for the next one! Review and make me smile so I can write more awesomeness. If this is even considered awesomeness. XD 3 Much love.**


	10. Realize For Me

**A/N Yeah, a bit of a delay on this chapter. I apologize. But here it is, and I think it was worth the wait. So read, review, laugh, cry, dance. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope got a good seven hours of sleep. He woke up at about 10:30, refreshed and cold. His window was mysteriously wide open. Oh wait, that wasn't mysterious. He had opened it once he came in his room. Now that image flashes into his mind. He had walked into his room, sat on his bed and then felt his stomach tighten. Stress, he presumed. Then he tried to get his bathroom door open and couldn't. So he rushed to the window, yanked it open and doubled over the window sill to empty his stomach onto the bushes below.

After that he slept fine. Seven hours of dreamless wonder. He didn't think about Snow once. Oh shit, until now. A wave of anxiety washed over him, and he felt his stomach twist again. He bolted for the bathroom and practically kicked the door down. He felt the acid burn his throat as the contents from within him, got forced back up and into the toilet. He sat back up and wiped his mouth.

Hope felt stupid. Stupid for getting himself worked up for today. Today was the day Snow decided. Hope felt nauseous again. Damn, this can't keep happening. He needed to be strong today in case he got rejected…again. But what if he didn't get rejected? What if Snow wanted him now? A different kind of nausea swept over him. Pure giddiness. Hope rose to his feet and yanked off his matted down clothes. He hated sleeping in his day time clothes, they always felt crusty when he took them off. Hope locks his bathroom door and steps into the shower, enjoying the water starting cold then gradually working its way up to his average temperature of right below boiling.

Hope stood in the shower for about an hour before he actually got to cleaning himself. He finished up, stepped out, and brushed his teeth. He dripped all over the bathroom, but was so relaxed that he really didn't care. He shook his light hair out of his eyes and examined his face in the mirror. Not much had changed over the years in his opinion, except his face had become a bit more defined. He seemed to be attractive. He hoped he was. He wipes the last of the toothpaste from his chin and scratches his chest.

Okay, so what's on the to-do list for today? Well besides veering from the mental path of Snow. Maybe he'll walk on the beach to clear his head? But first he should grab some lunch. Hope steps over his worn clothes and twists the handle to the bathroom door. He steps into his room and stops dead in his tracks.

"Whoa. Uhm hi." Yuj says coolly.

Hope's eyes widen. Yuj is on his bed, sitting there. Staring. At what? Hope looks down. OH SHIT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God, what am I waiting for?

That was the only thing running through Snow's mind. What _was_ he waiting for? He knows what he wants now. He wants to be happy. And he knows how to be. But why is it whenever he thinks of what makes him happy, he gets so nervous? It was never like that with Serah. Snow's mind was completely drifting today. He hasn't been able to hold on to a single thought long enough to evaluate it. How should he bring it up? Should he just walk in? Or kiss him? Or…or…what? What next? He really can't screw this up. This is his future, his life, the only road he wants to follow until the day he dies. And when he dies, he wants to be buried next to him, together forever.

These feelings wash over him in torrents. Could this be the beginning of something beautiful? A newfound love, a meaning far beyond either of their understandings? Or the end of something even better? Their friendship. Oh damn…he hadn't thought of that. He wants to be with him forever, but he's young. Only 19. What if he changes his mind?

Snow feels all giddy, it's and odd feeling. He's never really felt it before. It feels like excitement, but more like borderline hysteria. He's been feeling a lot of odd things when he thinks about him…he's changed so much in his mind. He never though he could be happy with anyone but Serah.

He was wrong. He never thought that he could love another man.

Wrong again. And he never thought it'd be Hope.

But it is. And it always will be.

More questions float through his mind aimlessly, fleeting thoughts, distant worries. Then one stops them all and blares in the forefront of his mind.

Sex.

Sex, Dammit. He can't live without it. And he's never really been…with a guy…like that. How's that gonna work? Will it feel the same? Snow tries to imagine a possible scenario but gets stuck on something worse. He knows how to please a woman, but a man? What if he totally fails? He won't be the man anymore, he'll be an excuse for one. He tries to think of someone he could ask about all this, someone who won't laugh and point.

Maqui? Hell no. Things are already awkward, that'd just make it worse. Yuj? Oh damn, he'd offer fucking lessons! So maybe that's not a good idea… His mind draws a blank. Hope wouldn't laugh. Maybe they'd discover these things together. In the heat of the moment, maybe it'll all just work out. Hope had a way of making things seem so easy, so simple, so beautiful.

Snow sits up on his king sized bed and walks to the bathroom. His shirt is still off from last night and his pants are all sandy. He strips quick and changes into something clean. Instead of his usual trench coat, he goes for the lighter look of a simple tee. He wraps a new bandana around his head and smirks at himself in the mirror. The wall clock says 12:30. Hope should be up by now.

He takes a deep breath and walks out of his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's fucking _naked_. Standing in front of a gay guy. Naked. Nude. Exposed. Holy shit. Hope rushes back into the bathroom and slams the door. He scrambles in his hamper for cleaner clothes and throws them on. He slouches next to the door to listen for what ever Yuj is doing. Is he leaving? Laughing?

Silence. Hope's heart is beating fast. He's sure his face is just as red as his back. Holy shit. This isn't good. Why is he here? Embarrassment swallows him. What should he say? Best not to think of it. He stands up and opens the door.

"Uh hi?" Hope's voice comes out small. Damn.

"Hello." Yuj purrs. That was a bit hot.

"Why are you in my room exactly?"

"Figured I'd be the first to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I like you."

"What?" Hope's mind stops. This is unreal. Yuj can't like him, he doesn't like Yuj like that.

"You heard me, I like you. But I realize you're all starry eyed over Snow. Obviously." Yuj flips his blue hair behind his shoulder. "And I want to help you."

"With?"

"Well first I think we should suggest payment, since my services are hardly free." Yuj gives a devilish smile. Oh, God.

"P-payment?"

"Oh don't worry. I was gonna ask for 300 gil or something. But that display," he motions toward the bathroom door. "was perfect." Hope feels himself blush involuntarily. Damn.

"Uhm…okay. Well what were you gonna help me with?"

"Sit down." Hope does as he's told. He's plops on the bed next to his wide-hipped comrade. "Now, what's something that Snow can't live without?"

"Oh my God." Hope does a literal face palm and laughs to himself. He knew this would come up sooner or later, and he'd hoped for….well neither. He was afraid for it to happen too soon and be stuck. Or too late and be lost.

"Yeah, I think we're on the same wavelength here. Let me give you the basics."

Outside his door. Fuck, how do I start? Hope, I love you. Hope, I need you. Hope, marry me? Hope, let's have gay butt sex? Snow mentally hit himself for that last one. This was going to be difficult. With Serah, it was just a quick thing. He felt something, said he loved her. Everything worked out. This, this was deeper. He knew Hope through and through and risking losing him made Snow want to jump off of a moving velocycle into the middle of the ocean.

He didn't think. He just knocked on the door. He hears scrambling. Is he too late? The door opens and Snow looks down at Hope. His mind freezes and he forgets all his worries about this moment. Hope's face is bright red, as if from embarrassment, and his clothes are all rumpled. More questions dance like performers through Snow's mind.

"Hey." Hope eases into a smile.

"Hey." Snow mimics him.

"What's going on?" Hope straightens his shirt a bit and looks up at Snow demurely. Whether on purpose or not, it's adorable. Snow looks down and shuffles his large feet a bit.

"Finally learning how to open my eyes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: YAY! Chapter 10 is up. And if you're wondering why this was a bit delayed, well I'll let you in on a secret. I'm working on a new fanfic with Fang/Vanille. ****J So please excuse the lack of update. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Review my pretties. :D**


	11. In One Kiss

**A/N: YAY A NEW CHAPTER! Haha enjoy! And be sure to read the author's note at the end for some news. :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope didn't think his blush could get any deeper, he was positive he was beet red. His whole body felt hot and he was sure he was going to explode.

"And that's basically it." Yuj ends as he scratches his head nonchalantly. Yuj said the basics, but instead he gave Hope the rundown on how it's done, some skillful hand demonstrations, some good techniques, personal experiences with said tourniquets, and of course an offer to demonstrate. Hope had politely declined…all 17 of his offers. "Got it kid?"

"Uhm yeah. I think." Hope stares at his bathroom door with an undecipherable face.

"And if you ever need practice…" Yuj smiles sweetly, which Hope weakly returns. "Granted I'm no Snow in the penis department." Hope screws his eyes shut. Oh God he said it. He said the one word that he'd been so tactful to avoid for the past half hour. He knew even saying the proper term aloud would make him blush, and now his face was literally bright red. Yuj giggles a bit to himself, loving the reaction on his friend's face.

"I don't wanna know." Hope says slowly. Although he kind of does, though he'd rather find out for himself. Wait no he wouldn't. He imagines his reaction. He'd just freeze in place.

"Well I heard Serah and Lebreau talk." Yuj lets the sentence hang for dramatic effect. And the priceless look on Hope's face. "And dude, look at his feet. That's what Serah compared it to."

"We are so not talking about this right now." Hope lays back on his bed. "Plain and simple, we just aren't."

"Do you know how big his feet are?" Yuj gives the most devious smile and lays on his side next to Hope. Hope instantly covers his ears, but Yuj is sweet enough to yell it. "33 centimeters! Dude that's like a foot!"

"Holy shit!" Hope covers his face with his hands. "I'm in for it."

"Lucky guy." Hope didn't want to ask whether he considered Snow 'lucky' for his…size. Or for the fact that he got o stick it in Hope. Hope closes his eyes at the thought, as if to black his mind out and forget the previous conversation.

A knock on the door. Hope sits straight up, instantly feeling lightheaded.

"It's him." Hope's eyes dart from Yuj to the bedroom window. Then Yuj again. He latches on.

"Haha, _NO_ fuckin' way. I saw you hurl last night. I am _not_ landing in that." Yuj waggles his finger.

"Fine." Hope grabs his arm and shoves him in the bathroom quickly. He slams the door shut.

"Yeah, this is fine. I'll just chill in here. Oh and I actually like the fact that it's dark, cold, and smells like puke. A total turn on." Yuj's voice is muffled through the wooden door.

"Shut up."

"Oh and this way, if you guys do it, I'll hear EVERYTHING." Yuj cackles as Hope kicks the door. Hope scratches his hair into place and straightens his clothes before he swings his bedroom door open.

"Hey." Hope smiles unintentionally.

"Hey." Snow returns a gorgeous smile.

"What's going on?" As if he didn't know. He's been waiting all night for this moment. The do or die moment.

"Finally learning how to open my eyes." Snow looks at his shoes nervously, and Hope forces himself not to for the sake of where his mind might wander. Then the words register. Is he saying… " I love you Hope."

Hope is no longer there, his heart is racing, his spirits are soaring. Who knew what being loved back could ever feel like? He's imagined this moment over and over for years, but honestly nothing compared to the real thing. Even the way Snow had said it was amazing, the slight give out in his voice as he spoke the words. The three words, that when combined, formed the most beautiful string of meaning.

Without thinking, Hope grabs the color of Snow's tee-shirt, which admittedly looks extremely sexy, and pulls the larger man's face down to his own, capturing his lips in a hot kiss that plainly says 'I love you too.'

Snow's reaction isn't delayed, he eagerly kisses the younger boy back with all his heart and soul. He feels like he can fly, or breath underwater, or do anything inhumanly possible at this very moment. A weight is lifted off of his shoulders; the anxiety of Serah, the confusion about love, the words that he's been keeping inside him for years. He wants this moment to last forever, but then Hope has to pull away to suck in air. Snow does the same, each of them unintentionally panting. Hope stares into Snow's bright blue eyes, and imagines himself standing there, looking speechless, just having kissed a God of a man.

Snow pulls Hope into another fiery kiss, their beings becoming one momentarily, as if he needs to kiss Hope or else he'll die. And it almost seems like that. Their tongues dance, their bodies curve into one another. Snow takes the shorter boy by the waist and forces him closer to his large body, not caring who sees. He takes a step forward, pushing Hope slightly into his bedroom. Hope backs from the kiss again.

Snow smiles, recognizing the unspoken question. He grabs Hope by the waist and hauls him over his left shoulder, carrying him to his newly acclaimed single room. A place that was once only considered whole with two people in it. Snow laughs as hope mock punches his back in alarm, but not objection. But now, for the first time ever, Snow feels whole.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: Okay kind of a short chapter, but it's to keep you guys hooked. And update: the next chapter of Hoping for Snow will be the LAST chapter of Hoping for Snow. That's right, it's ending my friends! But if this story still gets some love (reviews, emails, messages, etc) then I'll consider a sequel. And if you love me THAT much, you'll check out my new fic 'All to Nothing' (Fang/Vanille) Product placement FTW? See you next time! (Don't worry, the last chapter will be worth it!) **

**Okay this is long…review, etc. 3**


	12. End of the Beginning

**A/N: HEY! Sorry for the delay! Hopefully it was worth it! ****J And here's the finale! OH and thank you so much to those kind few who emailed me about this story, you truly made my day!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the arms of the man he's wanted for so long, the one he's loved, the one he's needed. Snow opens the door to his room while supporting Hope with only one arm. Hope truly admires his companion's strength with a newfound sense of happiness. Everything looks brighter, vivid, almost painfully sharp. He hears Snow's heavy inhales and steadying exhales. Hope puts his hand to Snow's chest and feels his rapid heartbeat. He smiles at how much he's effecting Snow. Snow looks down at Hope's hand then connects their eyes and winks with that devilish half smile.

He walks into the dark room and lays Hope gently on the bed. He closes the door then wastes no time; he swoops over Hope and supports his body so it's just inches over the smaller man. Hope stares into Snow's deep blue eyes. He can feel his heart start to race, his mind start to spin. Snow leans in, then everything stops. Just before their lips meet, Hope is no longer nervous.

He doesn't feel that 'what if?' anxiety that's always been in the forefront of his mind. He isn't concerned about how his performance will be, or even if he'll do things right. All that matters to him right now is the man that hovers over him. Nothing else matters as long as he's with Snow. Even if tonight turns out terribly, at least he'll have Snow right there. He doesn't feel nervous that things could go downhill, or that sex could screw everything up. He doesn't even feel uncomfortable thinking any of these things anymore. He'd always imagined his relationship with Snow planned out; precise. But now, his plans are gone, his mind is scarily blank.

…And Hope isn't afraid. Normally the risk of even eating Yuj's cereal in the morning bothered him, but here he was, about to give in to everything that terrifies him. No safety net, no second chances. But Hope doesn't care and he finally realizes why.

This is what it feels like to be completely and irreversibly…in love.

Snow connects their mouths, and they mesh seamlessly into a kiss, each man exploring the other's mouth with great intensity. Hope closes his eyes and just lets himself go; he kisses Snow a bit harder and lets his hands wander the broad expanse of his back. Snow lowers on top of Hope comfortably, he breaks the kiss reluctantly and looks at Hope with curious eyes. Eyes that ask if he's comfortable, if he wants this, if he's ready.

The corner of Hope's mouth twitches upward as he puts his hand on the back of Snow's head and forces his lips to crash into his once more. This time Hope surprises the larger, tanner man by taking control of the embrace. He feverishly kisses Snow whilst sneaking his hands in between their bodies and under Snow's shirt. Hope lets his fingers trail from the skin that stretches taut over smooth collarbones, down over the wide silky chest, right past his naval and into the first few inches of his pant line. Snow smiles into the kiss and lifts his shirt with the hand that isn't supporting him. Hope isn't hesitant to rip it from the muscular body. Snow gives his sharp laugh and lifts himself a bit so Hope can let his eyes wander.

The blue-green eyes flash over every inch of the man over him, to which Snow takes great satisfaction. He's loving the shocked and lusty look on the fairer haired boy's face. Hope lifts his own shirt off, wanting-no, needing-to feel Snow's bare chest against his own. Snow obliges and presses his warm flesh flat against Hope's. They both relish the moment, skin on skin, heartbeat against heartbeat, a warm flame turning into a scorching fire.

Snow's hands wander the sides of Hope's, feeling each indent in between his ribs before laying his hands flat on them to feel them expand as he inhales. He leans into Hope and kisses him gently, which has never been a strong suit for Snow. With Serah, things were always lustful and…rough. Never intimate and personal. All memories of her seem to fade as he feels Hope kiss the side of his throat with the utmost of care. He sighs a bit as Hope trails his lips over the stubble on his neck.

Snow tilts his head back and lets Hope gingerly place kisses up the expanse of his exposed neck. Hope slides his hands over Snow's wide shoulders and pecks the soft spot behind Snow's ear. Snow's body trembles a bit at the unfamiliar sensation. Hope recoils a bit and lays on his back, just gazing dreamily, lovingly, at the man above him. Snow lowers himself again and kisses Hope in between the collarbones before skimming his lips over the skin that stretches over his chest, then stomach. He stops momentarily at the pant line to gaze up, Hope catches this and turns his head to the side, eyes screwed shut. Snow slowly slides the hem of Hope's pants to just below his sharp hipbones. He runs his hands from the younger boy's ribcage, over the subtle curves, to his newly naked hips. He slides Hope's pants to his ankles, fully exposing the boy. Hope closes his eyes with a new fierceness, his face lighting up bright red. Snow decides to make him comfortable. He slips out of his shorts and boxers and kneels at the edge of the bed. Hope opens his eyes a bit at the lack of movement from Snow. His eyes almost pop out of his head at the sight of the man before him.

His eyes flick to the smooth chest to the taut muscular stomach to the narrower hips, accented by the narrower waist. Forming a triangular shape, edged by soft curves and broad planes. Hope next looks at his legs, as thick as tree trunks. Then his eyes go a bit north then widen.

Holy shit.

He suddenly has the urge to back out from this whole thing, holy shit. Mr. 33 Centimeters is a very 3-dimensional nickname. Snow laughs a bit, obviously recognizing Hope's wide-eyed expression. He climbs on top of Hope again and kisses him reassuringly. Snow keeps their lips locked until he feels Hope's body relax underneath him. Then he inches his hand in between them and grasps Hope. Hope's eyes widen once again and he gasps as Snow moves his hand up, then down. A wave of warmth floods Hope's entire body. He gasps like a fish out of water, as if air in his lungs will help suppress the intense feeling welling up within him. Snow continues his hand movements at a slow pace, and Hope's heart feels as if it's about to burst. A whimper like sound escapes from the back of his throat. Snow increases his speed by a little bit which sends Hope's body into spasms of urges; he elevates his hips and clenches his jaw tightly, nonverbally begging for more.

Snow smiles slyly and speeds up, feeling himself getting ready for his turn. Then a thought pops into his head. Hope was embarrassed to even look at him. An idea springs up and Snow smiles wider, maybe he does know how this works. He pumps a bit harder in hopes to distract the tortured boy from what he was about to do next. Hope literally yelps as he's invaded by Snow's finger. It's a new feeling, and he doesn't know whether it feels good or bad. Snow wedges another finger in.

Holy shit. Hope realizes what's going to happen. He thinks of Snow's size again and gulps, if he's trying to prepare him, he'd be better off just doing it. Snow pumps vigorously and Hope arches his back, feeling his muscles tighten, his sweat slide down his body. Snow rotates his fingers a bit, causing Hope to squirm uncomfortably. Snow locks lips with Hope as he stops all motion, leaving Hope confused and a hot mess of rushing hormones. Snow puts one huge hand on Hope's shoulder, pinning him down while still kissing him. Hope kisses him furiously, out of confusion and lust.

The larger man puts his full weight on the smaller man and makes sure their lips are sealed before he proceeds. Using his other hand, he guides himself an inch into Hope quickly. Hope screams into Snow's mouth and tries to sit up, which the tanned man prevents. He inches in slowly, then retreats a bit. Snow's breath is caught in his throat at the pressure surrounding him. He goes in deeper, then regrettably retreats. He has to break the kiss to breathe harshly from how tight his counterpart is. Hope's face twists in pain and Snow's is soft with ecstasy. He catches a glimpse of the younger boy and jams his almost full length in, since being completely inside isn't an option without causing internal bleeding.

Hope gives a short gasp as something inside him is hit. All the pain is paid off as Snow watches the fair boy's expression change dramatically. Hope's eyes flutter closed as Snow backs out a bit, then thrusts in again, hitting Hope's sweet spot again. Hope bites his lip as Snow clenches his teeth. He repeats the process, increasing thrusting speed accordingly. Hope feels a newly familiar pressure build within him and Snow starts stroking Hope again in time with his own thrusting.

Hope feels his lungs expand and his muscles tighten again. He pulls Snow down to him in a sexual frenzy and wraps his arms around his back. Snow proceeds to kiss the boy's neck lovingly, moaning roughly. Hope digs his nails into the thick flesh of Snow's back. He inhales sharply and drags his nails over Snow's back, arching his chest against the larger man's as he lets out a shaky scream. Hope explodes, his body trembles as his muscles loosen again, and wave after wave of euphoria hits him. Snow thrusts harder and harder until he feels himself repeat Hope's process of release and euphoria. He pulls out and collapses next to his gasping companion.

Both satisfied men climb under the covers, chests rising and falling rhythmically. Hope looks over at Snow, a smile in his eyes and thousands of unspoken words on his lips. Snow wraps his arm under the smaller boy's shoulders and scoots him closer. Hope lets his eyes close, his hand on Snow's chest. Snow's eyes don't deter from the smooth skin of Hope's face. He stares with wonder, excitement even. To know that this is all his forever. That he can have Hope; hold him, love him, for the rest of his life. This fact doesn't disturb him or scare him. The threat of commitment doesn't make him want to run or call everything off. Instead, he can't wait.

He can't wait for this life that is stretched in front of them. The world seems to come together perfectly with Hope in his arms. Hope's eyebrows raise and he opens one eye suspiciously.

"What are you staring at?" The first spoken words since they'd opened Snow's door.

"You." Snow says lightly, the edge in his voice easing Hope into a smile. Snow smiles faintly, a sexy suggestive smile, but something lies beneath it. Anxiety? Hope's chest tightens in anticipation.

"Well obviously, but why?" Hope returns a smile. Snow watches as Hope's lips curl at the corners and part to reveal his teeth. Snow leans forward and closes his eyes, his eyelashes resting gently on his cheekbones as he kisses Hope again. This time it means more than just sex or realization. Instead, it seals in every emotion and dispels any negative or doubtful thoughts.

"Thinking." Snow replies in between kisses.

"About?" Hope smiles into the slowly intensifying kiss.

"How much I love you." Hope's heart seems to have just grown wings, for it soars and bangs against his ribs frantically. "Hope?" Snow separates them and stares down into Hope's eyes. Hope hides an impish smile and stares back.

"Hmm?" He hums back lightly, breathing in Snow's scent.

"Uhm will you…" Snow's eyes seem to glaze over with excitement and nervousness. Hope sits up a bit and leans over Snow, hands on either side of his face. He pulls him into a sweet kiss, occasionally resurfacing for air.

They break away and look at each other with a fiery gaze, electricity surging in their bodies. Snow exhales and continues on, his voice rugged yet sweet. He leans into Hope and whispers into his ear lightly. Hope sits up a bit more, eyes wide, expression undecipherable. Snow looks at him with worry.

"Marry you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: Ah cliffhangers. J Hope you enjoyed my FIRST EVER ATTEMPT at yaoi. PLEASE tell me how I did. So there it is, Hoping for Snow! Thank you for your support! And PS: I made a video for the finale! Even if you don't care for my editing skills etc, watch until the VERY END for a special surprise! Http :/www. /watch?v=bCaE6q5TFqo (no spaces! And if this doesn't work, feel free to review or message me saying that you need the link and I'll send it. Or go to my you tube page, you /whereelseyourmom . The video is titled Hoping for Snow)**

**;P**

**~La'Fae**


End file.
